


The Matching PJs

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, House Party, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, how the matching pjs became a thing, prompt based on a phrase, scene filler, the housewarming episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 13: "On a scale of 1-10 how bad do you not wanna do this?” “I don’t.”21: “Why can’t we get matching clothes?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	The Matching PJs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“So I was thinking of doing a classic like high school slumber party theme for my housewarming party,” Patrick says as he rejoins David on the sofa. They just put the finishing touches on the apartment and now they are taking a much needed break. 

David takes the wine glass from Patrick and says, “I was thinking we do a Venitian theme with like full blown Venetian masks.”

“David, there’s nowhere in town or even anywhere in the towns around that would have those kind of masks. I think I’m gonna go with the high school slumber party theme,” Patrick tells him before taking a sip of his beer. 

David throws his free hand up as he says, “Okay, well it’s your housewarming, we’ll do whatever theme you want. So how is this going to work?”

“People will come dressed in pajamas since it’s a slumber party and we’ll play some games,” Patrick says with a small shrug. “I was thinking we could wear matching pajamas too.”

David coughs a little on his drink before turning his head to look at his boyfriend. He says, “I don’t think so.”

“Why can’t we get matching clothes?” Patrick says teasingly but with those big brown puppy dog eyes that now look all sad.

“Because it’s-” David starts to say but Patrick put his beer down and is now coming closer in his space. Patrick’s hand is on his cheek and moves to the back of his neck, short nails scratching lightly as he pulls him in for a searing kiss. David can’t help but moan into the kiss. They haven’t had proper alone time in _ forever_. David forgets about what he was going to say when Patrick pulls back nipping at his bottom lip lightly. “Um, what was I saying?” He asks breathless.

“Something about why it wouldn’t be the greatest idea for us to wear matching pajamas at my housewarming party…” Patrick trails off as his lips graze his jaw and down his neck.

David moans softly and says, “Whatever you want as long as we can get in bed like right now.”

Patrick grins at him and takes his wine glass setting it down before he’s being dragged by his boyfriend to the bed for the first time together in this apartment. 

*

"On a scale of 1-10 how bad do you not wanna do this?” Patrick asks David when they change into their matching pajamas - David’s is a white cream color and Patrick’s is blue but it’s the same design. 

“I don’t-” David starts to say and Patrick’s eyes widen behind him in the full length mirror. David turns to face him and says, “No, no, I was gonna say I don’t not wanna do this,” with a small smirk on his face as he wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck. “I think you look very cute in these pajamas.”

Patrick gives him a small smile and says, “Well, I think we both look _very_ cute in these pajamas together,” before leaning up slightly to give him a kiss on the lips. When they pull apart Patrick says, “You know, I didn’t really know who I was in high school, I was being a version of myself that I thought I should be. This party is to reinvent  my high school experience even just for a night. I have the most amazing and sexy boyfriend and I just wanted to wear matching clothes so that everyone would know we are together.”

David feels tears in the back of his eyes so he leans in and kisses Patrick hard on the lips. He says, “Everyone does know we’re together but I think that’s really sweet.” 

Patrick smiles at him, leaning into kiss him again. There’s a knock on the door, Patrick says, “Someone’s here.”

David kisses him softly on the lips before saying, “Let’s get this party started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
